Thoughts of a Mother Nataku and Friends Head North
by sessgrlice
Summary: This is Chapter one of the series....It's more funnier and more action than the anime it's self..All the stars from the show pop up...Come join Suupuusyan, Taikoubou, Raishinshi, Youzen, Nataku, Kokutenku, and even the funny Shinkohyo on their journies


SOUL HUNTER  
CHAPTER 1---THOUGHT'S OF A MOTHER!  
NATAKU AND FRIENDS HEAD NORTH!  
The whole crew: Nataku, Taikoubou, Raishinshi, Suupuusyan, and Youzen, are heading to the forest in the North(the forest's name is unknown), so that Nataku can see his mother. Nataku hasn't seen his mother in quite some time now. It's been about 10 years since his death and rebirth and since he seen her. He was going to go by himself, but Taikoubou and Raishinshi insisted on having everyone travel with him incase something happens to him, they can be there to be the heros of the story. Nataku of course put up a fight especially with Raishinshi, but after a bruise or two he gave in and agreed to their recommendations. Nataku: "It will be a while till we get there."  
There was a moment of silence, as everyone reminisced about their mothers. Raishinshi: "Nataku?" Nataku: "What is it, Raishinshi?" Raishinshi: "What is your mother like, Nataku?" Nataku: "She's very pretty and caring, and she is everything a mother is suppose to be." Raishinshi: "Uhh...Huhh.." Taikoubou: "Ya know, I don't quite remember my mother, but from what I do remember; she is indeed a remarkable person." Suupuusyan: "Really master, I know your mother had to been a good mother!" Everyone once again fell into a deep training of thought, as they reminisced once again about their mothers. Raishinshi was so deep into thought; that he didn't even notice that he was shedding tears. Nataku: "Why are you crying Raishinshi?" Raishinshi: "Huh..!" Raishinshi: "What are you yapping about, Nataku?" Youzen: "You were just crying, what were you just thinking about?" Raishinshi fell silent, as he thought once more of what his mother would have looked like. Raishinshi remembered the day when his father, Lord Ki Shou, found him and made him his 100th son. Everyone noticed that his was deep into thought by the tears on his face, no one said a word instead they all fell silent and just stared at Raishinshi, wondering what in the world he was thinking about. Youzen: "Nataku, do you remember anything about your mother before you died?" Nataku: "Yes!" Nataku: "....Why do you ask?" Youzen: "I was just wondering...*sighs*" Nataku: "Oh...." Suupuusyan: "Youzen, what is your mother like?" Youzen: "I don't know...I don't remember...I was to young when she died....*sadness in eyes*" Nataku: "Oh...So you couldn't enjoy the happiness of having a mother?" Raishinshi: *surprised*"WOW!..Where did you learn a phrase like that Nataku?" Taikoubou: "You two are a riot, ya know?" Youzen: "Suupuusyan, what is your mother like?" Suupuusyan: "She is very nice and I lover her...I will do anything for her!" Nataku: "You still haven't told us what you were thinking about, Raishinshi!" Raishinshi: "If you must know so bad....Here go's!" Raishinshi: "I was just thinking about how I never had a mother or a father...I was just adopted by my old man!"  
No one said a word, not even Nataku. Nobody had anything to say, because they all felt sorrow deep down in their hearts. Sorrow and pain filled their minds, their hearts, and their souls. Raishinshi: "When are we going to get there, Nataku?" Nataku: "You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you, Raishinshi?" Raishinshi: "Well, this sentimental crap is starting to get to me!" Raishinshi: "ENOUGH!..This is boring, lets fight or something!" Nataku: "Will you SHUT UP, Raishinshi!" Raishinshi: "WHAT!" Nataku: "Is there a problem with what I said?" Raishinshi: "YA!..I HAVE A PROBLEM...AND IT'S YOU, NATAKU!" Nataku: "What do you want to do about it, Raishinshi?" Raishinshi: "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!"  
Raishinshi started to spark out of anger and frustration. Raishinshi was very irritated at Nataku, because of his remarks. Raishinshi: "BEING TOLD SOMETHING BY YOU REALLY IRRITATES THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Nataku: oh YA!"  
Both Raishinshi and Nataku started to summon power from their paopei's. All Taikoubou, Suupuusyan, and Youzen could do is continue to fly toward the North, while Nataku and Raishinshi stopped and started to argue and fight amongst themselves. Youzen: oh kids...Enough bickering...Lets keep going, so that we can make it to the forest before sundown!" Nataku: "First, I teach Raishinshi a lesson, then we go!" Raishinshi: oh YA!" Raishinshi: "I DON'T THINK SO NATAKU... AND STOP STEALING MY LINES...I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE HERE GIVING LESSONS.. GOT THAT NATAKU!" Taikoubou: "ENOUGH!...LET'S GO NOW!" Raishinshi and Nataku: "Ok!" Everyone continued North, and the whole crew flew in silence. What will our friends find when they get to the forest in the North?  
To be continued..... 


End file.
